Talk:Jaga Moraine
Wintersday Reference anyone else saw the grentch (enemy) and snowmann (ally) there? not quite sure if it was a quest or something.. 81.173.161.233 21:08, 25 August 2007 (CDT) i didn't see him and i just cleaned the whole area... making a major post right now.. CopyKill 21:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I just found a pack of lvl 1 reindeer walking in front of me, if that has anything to do with it?-- (T) 02:06, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e334/pest_control/gw096.jpg Žşþāйķў 16:42, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Same here - cleaned out the area and saw nothing Barinthus 23:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Saw some snowmen and grentches today just at the entrence to egil's perch.Snowmen promptly killed the grentches.Dekboi. 03:51, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Polar Bear i saw polar bears, but they were enemies (red) from the beginning and not tameable (green). thus i would recommend to remove them as "pets" here. CopyKill 21:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :There are plenty of green polar bears here that can be tamed as pets. I see several of them every time I visit Jaga Moraine. They don't need to be removed from the Pets list.--Ninjatek 19:56, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed. I'm not sure but perhaps something caused them to turn hostile? Barinthus 23:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Sometimes enemies will have names that claim that they are "lvl 5 polar bear"s when they are infact lvl 24 Avalanche (for example). buggy buggy Monsters Frost Wurms were not mentioned so I edited that in. Snow wurms were mentioned but I didn't even see one? Barinthus 23:48, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Snowman and grentch I thought i was going crazy the first time i saw them because they never spawned again but here they are again. 4 snowmen and 3 grentch are fighting each other in the se area just above the place where the spirit fire is. The snowmen always win, they then say something like there are those grentch things again, kill them (not quoting), then they just stand there after they kill the grentch, cant click them or anything. -- Xeon 01:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) : I saw those guys in the preview weekend. Not been back since. Also saw the reindeer mentioned above too. Biscuits 18:51, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :: They're definitely still there, but they only spawn 1 out of 5 times or so. Can't find anything special that they do beyond killing the grentches. Should someone add this to the article? Wulfgast 22:21, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::: I also saw 4(not 3) snowmen and 3 grentch. Vazde 17:23, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :When I saw the Snowmen, they were friendly instead of Hostile. Should they still be in "Monster" section? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) In Memoriam "...Gunolf the Mountain..." Gunolf (Gone off) the Mountain? The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:46, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Had looked at that one a couple of times myself, wondering if there was a "pun intended" or just happenstance. Cute if intentional. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:00, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Holy Crap I was just here in HM to go to the area that was filled with Spectral Vaettir's so I could summon the Bear Spirit when near the entrance was no less than 20 of them all kinda bunched together. Normally when I went there, there was around 20 all up but there was at least 20 around the front part all waiting for me to aggro them so they can come and rape my party. It hurt --Blue.rellik 05:40, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ** they mostly pull nicely, but sometimes you hit one and get two groups. Always be prepared to run away in case you get two, else it will almost surely be a team wipe. ::: This section is unbelievable. I've only managed once to get a instance where no more than one group gets pulled. This is tiresome. The think the area designers need to rethink the spawn points and path grids. Its got to be at least reasonable, in HM to have to relay on luck and consumables does not seem very good for gameplay. 04:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) How to get MM Boss in HM? Any suggestions for getting (killing) MM Boss in HM? :I hit his group with Blurred Vision and took out enough of his minions with splinter/barrage before they could recover that they only caused a partial wipe. --Bishop 03:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) bring a smiter? Hello? Luke Danger 23:57, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :And not one of those POS ZF "smiters" --Gimmethegepgun 00:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Uh, yeah, but a smiter is otherwise crap in the area when you're going for a Vanquish. --Bishop 03:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Tank as an ursan, and bring Aegis, Shield of Absorption, and a couple of SS necros with Reckless haste. Physical damage is easy to mitigate. (Talk • ) 03:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::Who needs a Smiter? Just use Heart of Holy Flame on a high-damage character. 200+ damage Evis is win. (T/ ) 03:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The tricky part about Vanquishing Jaga Moraine is the great diversity of the mobs there. Mass physical damage, condition spammers, heavy hexers, AE spikes -- you need to be able to deal with all of those with the same group to clean house. Took me several tries (H/H) to get just the right build together to pull it off, and I sure didn't have room for a Derv in there. Still, I'm sure it's possible, but I wouldn't put too much effort into getting this particular boss. He is by no means the greatest HM challenge in the zone. --Bishop 13:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Several tries? Dear lord. Are there really people who actually fail a vanquish? I mean, I feel noobish when I wipe out once or twice, let alone actually failing (no DP erasing consumables used of course, or it becomes only a matter of time and $$). I do admit using Essence, but its not that I *need* it, I just enjoy the fact that it makes things faster - leaving more time to do more stuff. NightAngel 13:29, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you're done wagging your mighty epeen now, maybe you could offer something useful for the discussion? --Bishop 17:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Sure. Take a balanced build consisting of a ritualist, a monk and a paragon and 5 characters capable of dealing consistent damage, everyone with good weapons, runes and decent energy management. For anything more specific you'll just need experience I guess. It's really no fun to just take the same builds or just copy something from the Internet. Creativity to adapt and adjust strategies also not included. hf :)) NightAngel :::::::: Not really all that useful when we're talking H/H (obviously, a competent human team should be able to Vanquish without wiping), but thanks for making the effort at least. --Bishop 18:37, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: THat's 2 humans and 6 heroes. If you can't even get ONE person to play with you, you need to start working on your people skills. Regardless, I've done H+H on occasion as well, similar results. Some henchmen are pretty competent, or competent ENOUGH if your team is good :) Just get better i suppose, there's no other way to put it NightAngel 20:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Charming attitude buddy. 222.153.235.129 04:25, 4 January 2008 (UTC) On a completely unrelated note, HoHF is basically an unlinked skill. All you need is Dervish secondary. Surely you have room for that on one of your weapon-using damage dealers. (T/ ) 22:37, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Just replace a tank with an Avatar of Balthazar dervish. Not that I've really tried it, but they make good tanks and supposedly can own minion armies (Banishing Strike FTW!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::...AoB is a horrid skill. Balth dervs can't tank for shit compared to a Warrior on similar build (Defy Pain probably, or maybe Obs) (T/ ) 22:51, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Youve got to be kidding. Aob is awesome skill. It is a way better than a tank with defy pain. tank has defy pain, dolyak signet. After that they got nothin. Dervish has bunch of self heal skills and everything. Hole with a tree Somewhere near the North-West corner, there's a hole with a tree in it. Anyone knows what it is? -- Nytemyre 19:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Probably just a random hole with a tree in it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::ZOMG GoogleREFRNCE! --Gimmethegepgun 20:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::No, I suspect a conspiracy...